


The little birdie from gotham

by Luna626



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna626/pseuds/Luna626
Summary: Just some impressions of robin from different people.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The little birdie from gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioner Gordon's pov

It's a boring Tuesday as usual, Jim is sitting at his desk reading reports about various dead bodies spotted in an alley, which is not that unusual. This is Gotham we are taking about. Jim leans back on his chair, eyes close, head pounding from the lack of sleep. His coffee has long turned cold but he didn't care. Jim took a sip and frown. He might need batman's help on this case. 'Robin may be there too' Jim thought and a soft smile appear on his face. 

Robin, a cheerful and overenergetic kid who is the total opposite of batman. It's such a weird team but it kinda make sense. Their personalities balance each other, they work well together, watch out for their counterpart, that's what make them the dynamic duo.

The gcpd officers have learn to respect and love the little bird more and more over the years. At first all of them are terrified of batman. They stay away from the rooftop and pretend they are busy in front of their desk, not wanting to face better yet talk to the big scary bat. 

When robin just made his appearance, gcpd officers are strictly against working with the kid cause 'not wanting to work with a snort brat'. Commissioner Gordon was probably the most reluctant but for other reasons. He doesn't know how batman finds a kid that is willing to fight crime beside the most intimidating man, and in this filthy, full of crimes city. Most of the officers believe robin might be batman's child. But there isn't any reason that could justify bringing a child, not to mention one that looks like he barely even reach 10 years old on fighting crime.

With all those advice and threats to arrest batman under the charges of 'abusing child', batman didn't say a word. At that very moment, only the dark knight will show a bit of weary 'like he had said the same thing to robin over and over again but he just won't listen' face. 

After a few times interacting with the new vigilante, Jim Gordon was convinced that maybe the kid can handle this job. But it's not like Jim has 100% approved of the idea, having a kid jumping around buildings at night, beating the shit out of some thugs is still a big No No. Not to mention he has a daughter around robin's age.

Most of gcpd's officers have accept the fact that robin is working with them. Some of the officers, especially female officers ( the male officers insist) will coo at robin's arrival and offer him sweets. 

But Jim can relate to why Batman keeps the kid around. He had seen how Batman reacts around robin. His facial expression will soften a bit and he didn't frown so much. His posture didn't seem too stiff like always. It's like he trust the little birdie to watch his back. Having robin around just make the whole serious tiring job a lot more bearable. Jim also notices that batman keeps a close eye on his kid whenever they go. 

Jim arrives at gcpd roof top a bit later than usual. He is surprised to see only batman alone standing there with the usual stern face, but this time batman looks kind of.....scarier? His eyebrow almost knit together, eyes squint forming a line, and the corner of his mouth bent down 0.1 cm more than usual. 

Uh uh, that is not a good sign. Jim took his step carefully while approaching batman, not wanting to offend him in any possible way. Did robin got hurt last night so he isn't here and batman looked like he's going to end the world in any second?  
Or maybe it's because tomorrow is a school night therefore batman didn't allow his kid to join him and robin threw a fit? Curiosity is getting the best of him....

'So errr, ugh erm, where is robin?' At that moment Jim wanna punch himself in the face. Why can't he control his goddamn mouth? See, batman's aura just turned darker. The silence is deafening. Gotham's night air felt like it dropped to -10 degree. Just when Jim is going to pretend nothing had happened and proceed to discuss a case with batman.....

' Hiiiiiii yaa!!! Commissioner Gordon " Batman's cape suddenly flutter and a colourful figure came jumping out of it and landed beside batman. A boy in traffic lights coloured clothes, yellow cape that could barely cover the shorts, leaving small pale thighs for the audience to see , pixie boots, scaly green shorts that makes absolutely no sense, and a big smile on the boy's face. His hair is slightly messy and flutter along the wind.

Jim always wondered why bother putting on the cape? It's short - can't really cover anything, bright - drawing attention to robin making him more vulnerable. Nothing like batman's cape. Then there's one time he saw robin grabbed his own cape with his right hand, pulling it to the front to cover his nose and mouth, leaving only his lens covered eyes, eyebrows squeeze together, and heard a not so growl saying 'I'm batman' to some defeated thugs. Jim tried so hard not to laugh and never question robin's cape usefulness ever again.

' Hi.....robin' Jim stutter. Waaaait, did robin just came out under batman's cape? But he didn't see a suspiciously conspicuous bulge on batman's cape when he arrive at the rooftop, so that means robin is clinging to batman's leg all this time?! That was mind blowing, Jim is starting to feel the world spinning .

He looked up to see batman and saw the vigilante tired and constipated( as robin kindly input) expression, like a father who has been around his energetic kid for too long and all he wanna do is close his eyes. Jim was completely in awe that he just stood there, mouth gaping for a whole minute while robin is doing complicated stunts in the background. 

When Jim regained his thoughts he quickly deliver the files he brought with him to batman. Robin then returns to the dark knight's side and stands quietly, his eyes wide open and stares at the file that batman is flipping through, feet twitching like he is suppressing himself from tiptoeing to see the file's content. 

After some discussion, the dynamic duo is ready to start their nightly activities. They use their grapple hooks and flew into the dark. Jim turned and is ready to exit the rooftop, then he heard a cheery young voice said ' Can I get an ice cream after this, pretty pleaseeee' He swears he heard a sigh and a dark gloomy voice replied '......only one' 

Jim chuckles and close the door to the rooftop.


End file.
